I Wish
by God's Daughter
Summary: This is a story about House and a teenage girl who is sent to live with House prior to a past favor he made. Just think of all the crazy things that could happen or they could get into.
1. Who? What? Where? When? Who? Who? Who?

**This is a short story about House and a teenager that comes into his possession.**

**

* * *

**

I WISH

* * *

Doctor Gregory House is asleep at home when his phone rings.

House turns over and glares at the ringing phone.

He groggily picks it up.

"You've reached the voice mail of Gregory House. Please don't leave a message after the beep."

House then hangs up.

But right when he doses back to sleep, someone knocks on his door.

"Gregory!" he hears faintly through his bedroom door.

House angrily and groggily gets up and limps out the bedroom, through the hallway, to the door.

"Hold on!" House yells as he unlocks the door and opens the door.

"Gregory!" Suddenly, an African American teen dressed in Gothic attire, w/ red streaks in her hair, stumbles through the door.

"I'm sorry but i thought good little girl scouts sold cookies during the daytime." House said.

"Gregory!Don't you know who i am? Remember.....Gabi." Gabi said as she went back outside and grabbed up her 2 large suitcases.

"You're leaving already?" House commented sarcastically.

"Don't be silly! I'm staying.....remember?" Gabi said as she handed a note to House.

House looked down at the note which read,

* * *

Dear Greg,

Hey, Its Angela. Do you remember a certain call and you said you would take Gabi in for a little while for me so that i could get myself together(drugs and whatnot)?

Well, this is it. I promise she won't be a hand full for you and i promise I'll take her back once I'm clean. So thanks.

Angela

* * *

"I never agreed to this." House said as he put the note on the couch.

"Sure you did. Hear, listen." Gabi said as she took out a tape recorder and played it.

* * *

"Hello Greg!"

"Who is this and why are you calling me?"

"Greg! It's Angela! I married your cousin Jeff? Remember the wedding?"

"The one with the pig as one of your bridesmaids?"

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"Why are you calling me?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"I can only grant favors on the day of my daughter's wedding."

"Oh, you silly! I need you take Gabi in for me."

"What's a Gabi? It's not one of those things where if you feed it after midnight it multiplies?"

"No Gregory! Its my daughter."

"I'm not a pedophile you know."

"Gregory, please. This is absolutely important, okay. I need you take her in for a while because I'm................having problems."

"What problems?"

"I'm going to rehab for drugs and i won't have anyone to take care of her."

"What about Jeff?"

"You didn't get the news did you?"

"......"

"Jeff was killed in Afghanistan almost 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"....Ever since then, i started to spiral down hill and before i knew it, i found myself addicted to Heroin and Cocaine and..lets just say a little of everything."

"That's your problem, not mine."

"House, I'm begging you!(Starts crying) I need you to help me! I need someone to help me!I don't want to make my daughter suffer as much as i have!"

"........"

"House...Please? I need you to help me out."

"....I'll take her in for you."

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise she won't be any trouble."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Gabi turned the tape recorder off and put it back in the bag.

"How can you not remember any of that Greg?" Gabi said as she looked at him.

"I usually forget people who are crack heads and their daughters who tape people's personal conversations." House said as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Where am i going to sleep?!" Gabi yelled.

"On the couch."

"How come i can't sleep in the bed?!" she yelled again.

"If you don't SHUT UP, YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP OUTSIDE!"House yelled from the bedroom.

"Whatever." Gabi mumbled to herself as she laid herself down on the couch.

* * *

Bedroom:

House laid in bed trying to reply the phone conversation and get a better understanding.

"When was that conversation made?"

"Why haven't i heard from her since then?"

"Why send her daughter now?"

Slowly, House's thoughts began to put him to sleep and before he knew it, he was knocked out.

* * *


	2. Introductions

**

* * *

**

Introductions

* * *

"Get up!"

Gabi was fast asleep when she heard House's voice coming through her dreams.

"Get up Gabi!"

Gabi's eyes slowly began to open.

"What?!"

Gabi complained as she turned from House to the back of the couch.

"You're coming to work with me."

House said as he grabbed her off the couch and unto the floor.

House limped towards the kitchen as Gabi rubbed her smarting bottom.

"Why can't i just stay here?"

"You can't stay here because i don't want boys in my House. Especially, boys with crazy sex hormones."

House said as he poured a hand full of pills in his hand and popped them in his mouth.

"I'm a Virgin you know and...."

"No! No No! TMI! Go get dressed."

House said as he put his fingers in his ears.

Gabi just sighed in frustration and made her way to the back to change.

as soon as Gabi closed the door, House began to do some rummaging through her things.

However, even though he had plenty of time, he didn't find anything.

Gabi then came from the back as soon as House put her stuff back.

"What are you doing?"

Gabi asked as she saw House slowly getting up.

"I dropped an earring."

House said as he got up.

House looked at Gabi.

She had her red streaked hair tied in a neat bun(which made her look older), a long sleeve black turtle neck, and some slim jeans w/ long black boots.(she looked way attractive)

House looked at her, he was clearly impressed, but she'll never know.(Or will she.........hmm)

"Okay Greg. Let's Go."

Gabi said as she walked through the door past House.

"Okay Greg."

House said as he closed the door.

* * *

House and Gabi walked out the elevator together.

"I didn't know you were a Doctor."

"I work at a hospital."

House said in a smart ass way.

"Well, i thought you were more of the Nurse type."

Gabi said as she smiled at House.

House rolled his eyes and opened the door for Gabi w/ out even noticing.

"Nice office. The walls need alittle touching up though."

Gabi said as she sat in his chair.

'What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting."

"Why are you sitting in my chair?"

"Because its comfortable."

"Who said you can sit in it?"

"Noone."

"Exactly. So get out."

"Make me."

House eyed her and was about to make a move when.......

"House! There you are!"

......CUDDY......

"Oh, and here she comes now. The white witch or pronounced in Gnarnia(Epic Movie), the white bitch."

"Har, Har. Very funny House but.........."

"Hi!"

Gabi siad as she waved to Cuddy.

"Oh! Who are you?"

Cuddy asked as she eyed House suspiciously.

"I'm Gabrielle, but you can call me Gabi."

"Right. And why may i ask are you in House's office?"

"Oh. I'm staying with him."

"And how old are you?"

Cuddy asked.

"Well, I'm......"

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

House said, cutting off Gabi.

"Does Wilson know about.....this?"

Cuddy asked.

"Duh!"

House said, but knew she wasn't buying it.

"Let me go confirm that then."

Cuddy said as she walked out the room and headed straight for Wilson's office.

House instantly walked after.

* * *

"Why do you always have to confirm everything?! Shouldn't you be home with.....hmm...maybe **_your_** baby!"

House yelled down the hallway.

"I'm not discussing this in public House!"

Cuddy yelled back as she turned a corner.

"You think she's just like that other girl! What was her name? Uhhhh...Ali! You think she's like Ali!"

"You know what House?! I don't know what to think anymore!"

"That explains why you kissed me! You just don't know what to do anymore!"

"I'm not going to discuss anymore House! Not like this!"

* * *

"Who are you?"

13 asked as she, Kutner, and Taub saw Gabi playing House's Xbox 360.

"I'm Gabi."

"Gabi?"

Taub mimicked.

"I know its a unique name and all but its not that weird."

Gabi said as she pressed pause on the game.

"Where's House?"

"He just left after some woman. I didn't catch her name."

"Was she sorta tall and had black hair?"

Kutner asked, trying to describe in the best way possible.

"Yeah."

"You mean Cuddy then.'

Kutner said.

"I guess. Why are you guys in here anyway?"

"We help House. We're his team."

"You mean you work for him."

"We don't wo....."

13 started but was cut off.

"Yeah"

"Pretty much."

Kutner and Taub said.

"You're basically his concubines then."

Gabi said in a That-Is-So-Funny way.

"Concubines?"

Foremen said as he came into the office.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Foremen. Who are You?"

"I'm Gabi."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm staying with House."

"Why are you staying with him?"

Foremen asked.

Gabi paused.

"My Father was killed in Afghanistan and my mother.....lets just say she's really sick."

"So, that's why you're staying with House?"

"Yeah."

"That's odd. House would never agree to that."

Kutner said.

"Yeah....I've heard."

Gabi said in a down sorta way.

* * *

"Wilson!"

Cuddy said as she came into Wilson's office followed by House.

"What did you do this time House?"

Wilson asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you know about Gabi?"

Cuddy asked.

"Who's Gabi?"

Wilson asked confusingly.

"An underage girl who is staying with House."

Cuddy said.

"You have an underage girl at your House?"

Wilson asked House directly.

"Yes!"

House yelled unexpectedly.

"Yes! I'm housing an underage African American teen at my House!"

"Why are you yelling?"

Wilson asked.

"Because Cuddy thinks I'm a Pedophile and you're just......an Idiot!"

House yelled one more time.

"So what's the story behind all this chaos?"

Wilson asked again.

"She's my cousin's daughter. My cousin died in war and his wife is a crackhead who asked me, God knows when, to take care of Gabi until she gets her life together."

House said more calmly.

"And from the kindness of your heart, you agreed to all of this?"

Wilson asked.

"Out of annoyance."

House corrected in a gay way.

"So, you're basically stuck playing **_Daddy House_**? How Ironic!"

Cuddy laughed as she left out the room with a smile on her face.

House stood there for a moment taking it all in.

"House."

House looked up in the cute way that he does.

"You didn't agree to this, did you?"

House paused, pondering the question.

"No. Not really."

House said.

He then left the room.


End file.
